KakaIru High
by Djhatstar2007
Summary: O o this is my second story on fanfiction, please rate, more chapters coming soon! WARNING- Yaoi! KakaIru AsuKure -- Kakashi is 14 and theres a new kid at school who he falls in love with, they go out, but they have problems on the way.
1. Best Friends Should Know

**Hattei-Chan: **Hi Guys, and Girls, I'm just Writing a story, Urm it like a modern day high school and it KakaIru Style DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND NEVER WILL DO!! Enjoy XP KAKASHI GAIDEN SPOILERS I GUESS

It was registration, and Asuma and Kurenai were sitting at there desks, holding hands they were waiting for their friend Kakashi, he was always late and Kurenai was starting to think it might have been something about his dad not waking him up. "Asuma, can I ask you something?" Kurenai asked, Asuma sighed then nodded knowing it was properly going to be Kakashi related. "Sure Honey." he let go of her hand and looked into her ruby eyes, "How come ever since Kakashi met that 12 year old he is always late?" Asuma thought about it for a minute or two, _12 year old? What 12 year old? _Asuma just shrugged. That's when Kakashi walked through the door sneezing. Kurenai giggled. "You were talking about me weren't you!!" Kakashi said in a angry way. Kurenai smiled evilly "Maybe" she paused and shifted her eyes "Maybe not." Kakashi just shook his head and took his seat in front of Asuma and next to Gai. Yondamie walked through the door and stared at his students. He sighed and got out his laptop. He took the register and let his form talk for the next five minutes.

"So Kakashi?" The silver haired teen turned around to Asuma. "Who is that 12 year old Kurenai tells me about." Kakashi blushed, he was thankful of his mask. _how the hell does Kurenai know about him? _"Oh, His name is Iruka Umino, he's new to the school, and he lives down my road." "Is he cute?" Asuma glared at Kurenai. "Don't worry, he's two years younger than me, and anyway I love you silly." Kakashi's eyes widened. "Oh Don't tell me this then." he turned around trying to ignore them. "Kakashi we did, Three mouths ago." Asuma said. Kakashi turned around again. "That was April Fools day, I thought you were kidding" Kakashi sounded like a little kid that didn't get the toy he wanted. "Aww Kakashi's jealous." "WHAT!!" Kakashi blushed. "My eternal rival likes Kurenai?!" Gai was practically shouting. When he realised he was he slapped his hands over his mouth. Everyone was staring at Kakashi. He hid under the desk huddled up. Yondamie came over to the desk and looked underneath it. "Kakashi can I talk to you outside." Kakashi nodded and went outside the classroom.

"Kakashi you don't have to be ashamed." Yondamie stated., "But sensei I don't like Kurenai like that, she's the only girl I like, and that's as a friend." Kakashi wasn't looking at his sensei. "That's a shame." Kakashi looked at Yondamie then. "I'll tell you a secret." Kakashi was curious now. "You know Rin right?" Kakashi nodded. "When Gai said you liked Kurenai, her face looked so hurt. Like she was being ripped apart. Now do you want me to say that the only girl you like is Kurenai and that you only like her as a friend, or are you going to make her feel like she isn't good enough for boys?" Kakashi thought about it. "I'll go tell her." Kakashi walked into the class room and walked over to Rin and her friends, he told her that he doesn't like girls that way and he only likes Kurenai as a friend. Rin understood. Kakashi walked over to Kurenai and apologised for acting like a little kid. The bell rang and Kakashi grabbed his bags and ran to Iruka's class room. When Iruka came out Kakashi gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Iruka blushed and pulled down the dark blue mask and kissed his soft pink lips. Kakashi wasn't lying when he said he didn't like the girls in that way. Kakashi walked Iruka to his next lesson holding his hand all the way. When the stood out side Iruka's class Kakashi kissed him and "poof" he teleported to his lesson. Iruka walked into his class and sat next to his friend.

"Iruka who was that guy?" Iruka blushed. "My boyfriend" at that same moment Kakashi sneezed. He had a rough idea who was talking about him, the thought made him smile. Iruka's friend was in shock. She liked Iruka, but she never had the chance to say it and now it was too late. _boyfriend? That means - _"Iruka… are you aware only girls have boyfriends?" Iruka was confused. "No, because Kakashi is my boyfriend!" he practically shouted it out and he blushed. Kakashi who was on the other side of the school sneezed again. Mumbles came from Iruka's classes mouth. That's when one of the bigger stronger kids shouted and tried to hold back a laugh "Iruka's Gay!!" Iruka shook his head. _no way am I gay. _"No I'm not!" Iruka's friend whispered into his ear what gay meant and he cried and ran out of the class. The teacher glared at his pupils. "Don't you dare move or I will get a kunai and stuff it in your head, understood?" he said to his students very angrily. They nodded and he ran out side the class room and caught Iruka crying out side on a bench. Kakashi had finished his worked and peered out of the window to find his boyfriend crying and with a teacher. This made him panic. He raised his hand. "Yes Kakashi?" "Can I go to the toilet?" "Fine but hurry up." instead of going to the toilet he went to Iruka and sat next to him. Iruka noticed the familiar presence and looked up. Kakashi smiled, his eyes formed the shape of an upside down "U". Iruka lent his head against Kakashi's chest and cried. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. Iruka put his arms around the older teens waist. Kakashi smiled and kissed the top of his head. Iruka's teacher stood up. "So you must be Kakashi." he nodded. "Iruka was talking about you in class." _I knew it, that's why I keep sneezing. _Kakashi looked down at his boyfriend. "They were picking on him." Kakashi looked up, he didn't look happy. "Is it because he has boyfriend instead of a girlfriend?" the teacher nodded. Kakashi sighed. The older boy looked at his watch. "excuse me sir, I need to get back to class, or my teacher will think I'm just trying to get out of class." "'Kashi" the voice was very brittle, Kakashi looked down at the brown haired boy. "Please don't leave me, not like this." Kakashi sighed, he didn't know what to do. "What class are you in Kakashi?" "F-3" "Okay, I'll go talk to the teacher and get your stuff." "thank you sir."

As soon as the teacher was out of sight, Kakashi lifted up Iruka's chin pulled down his mask and kissed him. Iruka blushed. The teacher came back with Kakashi's bag in his hand. Kakashi put an arm around Iruka. "Okay, I have next lesson free and you two can stay in there until your ready to go to your class." "thank you sir." Iruka sounded a bit better. The bell rang and they headed of for the classroom. Iruka's class were still in there. Kakashi held Iruka's hand. "don't worry about them, there just jealous." Iruka smiled and they walked inside. The class gasped. Iruka's friend nearly fainted. _not only is he taken but his boyfriend is cute too… this day can not get worse. _a few of the classmates glared at the couple but Kakashi just glared back. "Okay you lot shoo." one of the boys who were a lot bigger than Iruka looked at him, his eyes were saying "I'm going to get you at break" Iruka gulped. The class had left. The two boys sat on a chair, Kakashi was sitting on the bottom and Iruka on top with there groins touching. "You two I'll come back but I need to talk to someone." the teacher walked out of the classroom. Kakashi pulled down his mask once again, and kissed his little dolphin. The teacher came backing the classroom, Kakashi had his mask up and the two boys were holding hands. "Iruka I brought some one here that went through the same thing you are, he is just like you, well us." Iruka was surprised. One of his teachers knew about how it was like. He opened the door and there stood Kakashi's teacher from the last lesson. "Hello sir." "Hatake." he faced Iruka. "Hi, I'm one of your boyfriends teachers, I know what its like to be picked on because of what we are." they sat in the class room talking about how to face bullies. "Wait a minute. 'Kashi how come this hasn't happened to you?" Kakashi looked at his boyfriend, then to the two teachers. "Only my best friends know, and a girl who likes me… but don't worry, I don't like her I like you." Kakashi kissed the scared nose and smiled. The school bell rang. "well you two you know where to find us if you have a problem." the two boys nodded. "you can go." the two boys got off the chair and walked out holding hands.

They walked outside were the boy who looked at Iruka earlier. He gave a snicker of laughter and punched Iruka. Kakashi clicked his knuckles, the other boy stuck his tongue out. The boy punched Iruka a few times until he was on the floor. Kakashi walked forwards towards the kid, the younger boy who recently knocked out Iruka was pinned against the wall. Kakashi hit the wall. He removed his hand to reveal a hole in the wall. "Now if you don't want that to happen to you I suggest you leave me and my boyfriend alone." the younger boy nodded. "KAKASHI!! You shouldn't do that to the wall." shouted one of the teachers from down the hall. Kakashi took no notice and looked at his wounded boyfriend. He carried him to the nurses office, on the way he met Kurenai and Asuma. They walked with him. The three teens waited outside the nurses office. "Asuma, Kurenai, I need to talk to you." Kakashi said. "You Know when I said I was… well not straight." the couple nodded. "well Iruka is my boyfriend and I thought you would want to know, and I wasn't in science last lesson because Iruka was having a hard time, because all of his class were making fun of him, so me, Iruka and two teachers were talking about it." the couple nodded again. Kurenai hugged Kakashi she was just glad that he had found someone to care about. She turned around then hugged Asuma. Kakashi sighed and looked through the window n the door to see Iruka talking to the nurse. The nurse kept nodding then popped her head outside the door.

"Kakashi, can I have a word with you and Iruka?" she said, Kakashi just nodded. He walked in the room slowly, Iruka looked up and smiled. "I have been told you hit the wall and left a hole, is that true?" Kakashi turned his head away from the nurse. "yes." the nurse looked at Kakashi's hands, but there was no sign of bruising. "Kakashi, do you get angry easily?" Kakashi just nodded he didn't even turn around. The nurse opened a draw in her desk and gave Kakashi a squishy ball and a leaflet. "I want you to put all your anger into this ball and attend to these meetings." Kakashi eyed the leaflet, and sighed. If only he hadn't punched the wall. Kakashi got up, and offered Iruka a hand. Iruka stood and grab the teens hand. They left the nurses office and met Kurenai and Asuma. "Aww he really is cute." Kurenai was fascinated on Kakashi's boyfriend that Asuma and Kakashi were getting annoyed. "Don't be upset Asuma, he's already taken and I'm yours, remember?" Kurenai tickled Asuma. Kakashi looked at Iruka and smiled. "Come on Ruru lets go." Iruka nodded and they left Kurenai and Asuma.

**Hattei-Chan: **Oo whoa, over 2000 words, Oo I never wrote that much, please review… I begging you. Okay not really begging. But it would be nice, then I could know if I should write more if not, I still will I like how this turned out. Also there was an idea that popped in my head a while ago and I started it, it was about me and my friend in a Naruto high school. I dropped that idea. Then after a few months I thought about it again and started this version. The whole being bullied part, **I BELIEVE THAT NO-ONE SHOULD BE BULLIED, BECAUSE OF WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE, WHAT THEY LIKE AND WHAT THEIR SEXUALITY IS! **thank you for reading this story


	2. From Me To You

**Hattei-Chan: **Okay Part Two of KakaIru High. I Got Two Reviews So This Is For My Two Reviewers: **Ryu Earth **and **OrlandosLover2009. **Enjoy D

_KakaIru High …_

_A few days later_

Kakashi was with Kurenai, Asuma and Gai in registration. Kakashi seemed sad and for once early. Something was wrong. Gai looked at Kurenai and Asuma. "Hey guys did you hear about the big car crash yesterday?" the couple nodded. "Did you know Iruka and his parents were in it?" Kurenai looked like she was going to cry. _This is why Kakashi hasn't been talking. _"Is… is he okay?" Gai shook his head. Kurenai gasped and walked over to Kakashi and gave him a hug. She pulled a chair near by and kept him company. _Poor guy, I'd hate this to happen to me. _Kurenai stayed quiet waiting for Kakashi to speak. No words came out of his mouth. Kurenai was really concerned. "Kakashi, you shouldn't bottle up your feelings." Kakashi looked at Kurenai. She smiled that when Kakashi started to cry. He put his head on the table and tried to hold back the tears. "Why him?" Kakashi's voice was broken, Kurenai hugged Kakashi and told him everything was going to be alright. Asuma walked over to the two people. He sat the other side of Kakashi. "Asuma, you don't think I'm weak if I cry right?" "I don't think your weak, but Gai might…" Kakashi nodded. Fresh tears ran down his face. "promise not to tell?" Kurenai looked at Asuma and they nodded. Kakashi hugged them both. He just wanted to be at his boyfriends side, but school was an object in the way. _Note to Kakashi: get flowers and see Iruka after school. _the bell rang and Kakashi grabbed his bag as soon as he left he noticed Yondamie wasn't there but another teacher. "Sir, Were is Yondamie Sensei?" the teacher looked down at his feet. "You know the car crash yesterday?" Kakashi just nodded, he didn't trust his voice to say yes, it would of properly made him start crying again. "well your teacher was helping out, getting people to the ambulance and things, when a car came up behind him and he didn't, he didn't get to the hospital in time." "oh, excuse me sir but I have to get to my lesson" Kakashi walked out the door. Instead of heading to Iruka's classroom he went to his science class.

Kakashi got into his class and pulled out his science book, when a piece of paper fell out of his book. Kakashi pulled it of the floor and smiled when he saw it was a picture of himself and Iruka. The girl next to him peered over and looked at the picture. "Who is that?" Kakashi sighed. "My Boyfriend" "he's cute" Kakashi smiled and sir took away the photograph. "Hatake you know the rules. NO UNNECESSARY OBJECTS IN CLASS TIME!" Kakashi's smile faded and he felt his chest ache, it was like taking the real person away from him, it was going to be a long day for Kakashi and he knew it. Next lesson was now half an hour away, but to Kakashi it felt like a month had just past. _I just want to get out of this place and see my Iruka. _Kakashi looked down at the tray and the dead frog on it, right know he really didn't need to see this. His head was spinning and then he threw up. "Um, Sir?" a girl with long blue hair sitting behind Kakashi put her hand up. "Yes Yuriko?" the girl pointed to the floor and carried on speaking. "Kakashi threw up" the teacher looked at Kakashi, he was paler than usual and his mask covered in sick. "Hatake, get to the nurses office" Kakashi staggered to the door with his bag when he threw up again. "Yuriko go with him." the girl got her bag and held Kakashi's elbow for support. She smiled at him and took him to the nurses office, when they got to the door she decided to leave and give the boy some privacy. Kakashi looked at the nurse she took off the mask and wiped away all of the sick on Kakashi's face. Kakashi's eyes looked sad, but he kept a smile on his face. "Kakashi, what made you throw up?" Kakashi just shrugged. He thought it might have been the frog, but he had seen dead frogs before and he never threw up. "Kakashi, I'm going to send you home for the rest of the day." Kakashi looked up at the nurse, he was so happy. The nurse gave a permission slip to Kakashi, Kakashi signed the piece of paper and headed out of school, down the road and to a family flower shop. Kakashi looked at the flowers and settled for a rose in the end. He went to the little old lady at the counter and paid for the flower. And left the shop.

He walked to the hospital and went to the nurse at the register. "I'm here to see Umino Iruka, am I allowed?" the nurse looked at him funny. "who are you?" "I'm Hatake Kakashi, Iruka's boyfriend." the nurse nodded and took him to Iruka's room. "now I'm going to tell you nicely, It is not pretty." Kakashi nodded and the nurse opened the door, Kakashi sat at the chair on the side of the bed. _oh Ruru. _Kakashi stroked the tan cheek, and let a tear run down his face. "Iruka… I missed you so much." more tears ran down his face. His hand was off the tan cheek now and he was now crying freely onto Iruka's bed sheets. Iruka opened his eyes open, when his vision was clear his heart ached. He touched Kakashi's hand and waited for a response. Kakashi's head zoomed up and turned to Iruka. Iruka just smiled. Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed his boyfriend. The sliver haired boy licked the younger boys lower lip, asking for entrance. Iruka opened his mouth and he felt a skilled tongue in his mouth, tasting him like it was the last kiss he was ever going to get. Kakashi soon needed air and pulled away and his eyes turned into a upside down "U". Kakashi pulled out a rose from his bag and gave it to Iruka. "For my dolphin, from your scarecrow" he kissed the tan cheek and smiled. Iruka nearly burst into tears and hugged his boyfriend. "I should be out tomorrow 'Kashi" "Really that's good that means we can hang out" "yeah, and because it's the weekend we have longer to hang out." Iruka smiled then looked at the clock. _Wait! That cant be the right time, that means Kakashi would of cut class and he wouldn't do that. Hey what's that piece of paper? _Kakashi held a piece of paper in front of Iruka. "don't worry I have permission to be out of school" they laughed, Iruka moved over on the bed and patted on the space next to him. Kakashi lay there with his boyfriend, and they soon drifted to sleep, the thought of the other in there minds and floating in there dream.

**Hattei-Chan: **Okay short Chapter I know, but it is based on the nine tailed fox incident, I'm going to say in the next chapter about Iruka's parents dieing. Hope my two reviewers like it. D


	3. Moving In: No Need To Worry

**Hattei-Chan: ****Sorry ****for the delay, I have had school and this week wasn't so good or me, think my next chapter should be out soon… I DON'T OWN NARUTO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES!!**

_The next morning._

Kakashi woke up the next morning, he opened his eyes and waited for them to focus, he could hear a faint sobbing noise. _faint sobbing? _Kakashi looked up at the 12 year old boy, his head was facing the door and he was crying. Kakashi hugged his boyfriend and Iruka looked down at him and wiped away the tears. "What's wrong Ru?" Iruka gulped. He didn't want to tell anyone, but he knew he had too one day, and if he told anyone it would be his Kakashi… right? "I told my parents about us, and they were mad, they wanted me to be with a woman" Irukparents… that they…" Iruka let more tears down his face. "they… they died. And I feel so guilty, because it a started to cry when he remembered the argument they had. "And a couple of days ago, they took me to school, saying I didn't have to walk, and they were driving really fast, and … and…" Iruka couldn't say anymore, it just hurt too much, Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed Iruka, his tongue sliding into the boys mouth. "Ru, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too." Iruka shook his head "I want to tell you, because I can tell you anything I want, and you would help me through it," Kakashi nodded and kissed Iruka again. "Anyway, my dad was driving the car really fast, and he crashed into loads of cars, trying to kill me, so I wouldn't be with you anymore, and when I got to the hospital, I got told, that my was all my fault." Kakashi's heart ached for his boyfriend. He got up and hugged his dolphin. "It's not your fault, it's theirs as they just couldn't except us, and I know what it is like to lose my parents, but I'm going to help you through it." Kakashi smiled at Iruka, Iruka smiled back. "Thank you 'Kashi" Iruka kissed Kakashi.

A nurse walked in and gave Iruka a piece of paper on a clipboard. "Sign this and you can leave." Iruka signed the piece of paper, and got his things together. "Iruka your going to have to take a few days of school, so your arm can fully repair." Iruka nodded and grabbed Kakashi's hand, they walked out of the hospital. Kakashi lead them to a small lake in Konoha, and they sat there for a while. Kakashi looked at the bandage on Iruka's right arm. "Iruka… do you want to come stay with me? I think your house will bring back to many memories, and might make you do something you are going to regret." Iruka sighed, Kakashi had a pretty good point. "Okay, but I need to pick up some things." Kakashi nodded and stood up, he picked up Iruka's bag and helped Iruka up, Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed the younger boy's lips. Iruka lead Kakashi too his house, he got his keys out of his pocket and walked into the house. It was cold and Iruka just wanted to get his stuff and leave. _come on Iruka, you've been in this house before why is it now you chicken out, I cant believe I'm you. _Iruka went into his room and emptied his drawers and that were he found a picture of him and his parents, he just wanted to rip it up into a million different pieces, but instead he put it in his bag. He went to his dresser and got a photo album out and looked at the cover and smiled. Kakashi walked into Iruka's room, and leaned over his shoulder, Kakashi was smiling too. "So you keep them in a book… I keep them in my school books, but they nearly always took away from me, but they remind me that you love me." Kakashi wrapped his hands around Iruka's waist. Iruka smiled and got his bag, with his free hand he held Kakashi's hand. "Ready to go Ru?" Iruka nodded and they left the house.

The couple walked down the street towards Kakashi's home when Kakashi heard a man with white hair and red marks on his face speaking about his dead sensei. "Did you hear that Yondamie Sensei died in a car crash." "Yeah, my daughter was in his class, she was really upset." "Oh, well anyway, he had a little son called Naruto." "Cute name who came up with it?" the white haired man pointed to himself. Kakashi shook his head. He just wanted to go home and relax. Thy walked past a few people, until there was a rush from outside the school. Kakashi and Iruka kept walking. "Hey Hatake!" Kakashi turned around and waved to Asuma. They carried on walking a bit further until they reached Kakashi's house. Kakashi pulled out a key from his pocket and put it in the door. They walked in the house and took off there shoes. And Kakashi lead Iruka to his bedroom.

"'Ruka, I only have one bedroom so we are going to have to share the bedroom. I have a futon if you want to sleep on that, or you could sleep in my bed." "it doesn't matter" Kakashi smiled and help Iruka unpack. The next day Iruka was going to have to go back to school, and Kakashi was going to show Iruka the Christmas tradition.

**I got told by a mate, that jiryia made a book and one of the characters was called Naruto and Yondamie used that name because he liked it. Might be wrong though. Also since my school starts in September, it means Iruka would be fairly new to the school, and the nine tailed fox accident happened in October, so it near-ish Christmas. That why they gunna have Christmas decorations up.**


	4. Sweet Teeth

**Hattei-Chan: ****Thank you Ryu Earth for reminding me about Halloween, I totally forgot about it. So I guess the next chapter is Christmassy. Oh yeah, about the boy who dresses up as the girl, my bestest buddy since I was three dressed up as an ugly step sister from Cinderella, make up and even a dress. I DON'T OWN NARUTO THE WONDER MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES.**

_Halloween_

It was the one day of the year were students could dress up as strange things and not get told off. Some dressed as witches, others devils, and one boy dressed up as a ugly step sister from a fairy tale. Kakashi was dressed up as a dog, he had brown foam ears sticking out of his head, and a foam tail. Iruka dressed as a dead zombie, he had green face paint on and a old t-shirt with rips in it and blood round the rips.

"You look scary Ru."

"Thanks I guess, you look cute." Iruka giggled and kissed Kakashi on the forehead.

"Want to see something really cute?" Kakashi bit his thumb and went through some hand symbols, he put his hands to the floor and a puff of smoke came. The smoked cleared and a small pug, that was only a few weeks old was sleeping.

"Iruka, this is Pukkun." Kakashi pointed to the dog. Iruka picked up the puppy.

"Aww 'Kashi he is cute. Is he yours?"

"He's one of my summons." the school bell rang and Iruka pulled down Kakashi's mask and kissed him. The mask slid up and Iruka gave him a hug.

"See you soon." he whispered into Kakashi's chest. Iruka soon ran to his form room, and Kakashi slowly walked to his form room. Kurenai was sitting with Asuma as usual, and today the only spare seat, and that was next to Yuriko, so he walked over and sat down.

"Hello Yuriko-San"

"Kakashi-San, how are you? I hope you feeling better."

"I'm fine thank you Yuriko, I wanted to thank you for taking me down to the nurses office."

"Its okay." the bell went and Kakashi went to his first lesson. Unlucky for Kakashi he had sex education with Jiriya-Sensei. He walked into the class room, filled with pictures of men and women with very little clothing. _Why is sensei such a pervert? I mean he could make any of us perverts. _Kakashi took his seat next to Ryuunosuke.

"Okay class, today we are going to talk about…"

"Sensei I don't want to know, I want to have a normal history lesson, without learning about sex, and having posters staring at me all the time."

"She does have a point."

"Fine, I'm going to hand out some books, and you are going to read them." Jiriya handed out little orange books, with two people chasing each other on them. On the back was a "no-entry" sign. Kakashi opened the book, read the fist paragraph and slammed the book down on the table. He was scared for life. _I didn't know girls and boys could do THAT!! _Kakashi looked at the name of the author, _of course, it would be by him. _

"Sensei, how is this history? You gave us your little perverted book!" Kakashi shouted.

"You don't like it?" Jiriya actually looked upset for a minute.

"Of course I don't. If I read things like this, what would my boyfriend say?" Jiriya smiled. He went into his bag and got out a blue book instead.

"Maybe you would like this one instead?" Kakashi looked at the cover _"Yaoi Paradise" _Kakashi opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the bell. Kakashi took the book, he was going to get Jiriya sacked, and he was using the book as proof. On the way to Kakashi's study lesson he saw Iruka and nodded towards him, Iruka nodded back. Kakashi went into the library. _Hopefully there are none of those perverted books. _Kakashi went into his bag to get out his paper work, when he caught sight of the book. _I guess one peek wouldn't hurt. _Kakashi opened the book, to his surprise this one was a manga, he looked at the two boys, there was one with scruffy hair and was quiet tall who liked a boy who had posh looking hair and was a bit smaller than the other boy. Kakashi kept reading until the bell went. _I think I might have some new romance things to use on Iruka now. _Kakashi put the book in his bag, and went to find Iruka. Iruka was sitting on a bench near some sakura trees. Kakashi walked up behind him and put his arms round Iruka's waist. Iruka jumped. He turned around to see a unmasked Kakashi. Kakashi leaned in and kissed the younger boy. Kakashi pushed his tongue into Iruka's mouth. He tasted all around the damp cavern, making sure his saliva stayed in Iruka's mouth. The bell rang, and the couple did there lessons. The end of the day came to soon.

Kakashi was walking home when he had an idea.

"Hey Iruka… Want to go trick or treating tonight?"

"Sure." that night as soon as it got dark they left the house and went trick or treating, they went to school the next day with a tooth ache.

**Hattei-Chan****: Urm, I'm sorry this is a bit late, my internet broke down, but that means I have had time to write more chapters and stories. One more chapter and I think that's going to be it. **


	5. A Happy Ending?

**Hattei-Chan: Last Chapter.. And it Christmas, Ii also mention that Iruka finds two lessons boring so if you like those I actually like the second lesson DON'T OWN NARUTO, THE AMAZING MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES!! **

_Last Day of Winter Term._

"Morning 'Kashi" Kakashi moaned and rolled to the other side of the bed. He was "Sick".

"Are You Okay?"

"No, I Feel ill, I think I'm going to stay at home today."

"Okay Hun. I'll see you after school." Iruka kissed Kakashi, grabbed his bag and put a slice of toast in his mouth and headed towards the school. Kakashi laughed. He got out of bed and went into his wardrobe, and went into a secret draw.

"I'm Glad Iruka Doesn't know about this place" inside the draw was a red costume with matching red hat, and the blue book Jiriya gave him. _now to wait till Iruka comes home, in the mean while I think I might read my book. _

Iruka was in his lessons, he had fun lessons today, no boring things like geography, and maths. Just watching videos and drawing. Most people were eating chocolate and opening presents. The end of day bell rang, and everyone rushed out the door. Iruka walked home and was shocked when he caught sight of something when he got home. More like someone.

Iruka was in the mix of two emotions at the moment. Anger and shock. Anger as he found out his boyfriend lied about being sick and shock because he was in a red Santa suit that barley covered him. On Kakashi's neck was a pink ribbon with hearts on it. Iruka walked towards Kakashi and undid the ribbon.

"Don't want you strangling your self now, would we."

"Only if I could be with you Ru."

"What's That supposed to mean?"

"If you Dump Me, Or leave me, or die, I would kill myself, cause there would be no point living." tears came to Iruka's eyes.

"I would do the same 'Kashi" Iruka hugged his boyfriend. This was going to be a good Christmas, he would be able to forget all the bad things that have happened to him, and concrete on the future. The two boys kissed, they fell to floor and after they needed oxygen they looked up to the window in the ceiling. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand and held it, making soothing circles on his hand with his finger tips. _in two days time it will be Christmas, and I'm going to make sure it's the best Iruka's had in a long time. _Kakashi looked at Iruka then back to the window. _in two days time it will be Christmas, and I'm going to make sure it's the best Kakashi's had in a long time. Hey is that snow on the window? _

"Kakashi it's snowing!"

"So it is" Kakashi kissed Iruka's forehead.

_This Christmas will be the best he will ever have, I'll make sure of it._

_This Christmas will be the best one 'Kashi's had, I'll make sure of it_

**Hattei-Chan: ****there it is… I know it short, all my chapters seemed to go shorter and shorter, sorry about that, I ran out of idea's ooh and Kakashi is dressed up as Santa, I just had this idea that Kakashi could be Santa cause they have white hair, okay Kakashi's is sliver but close enough. I'll Write Soon!!**


End file.
